The Moon and Sun
by lesbianwerewolf95
Summary: Another mission gone wrong leaves Kim and Shego in a rather unusual situation. With the two of them stuck as cats, they have to find a way to return to their natural forms. But, what happens when they stumble upon a world they never even knew existed? Eventual Kigo :: Contains violence/blood, harsh language, and some sexual/adult themes.
1. Prologue: Moonlight Blood

**Author's Note:** Wooh! First fanfiction is up! Having been said, don't expect anything _too_ amazing, but I can promise you that I'll do my best. So, here it is! For all of you who are wondering, yes, this is a fanfiction that was inspired by Berserkeroo's story Purr-gatory. And, for all those Kigo fans our there, yes, this is indeed a Kigo fanfic. So, enjoy, R&R and go have some pie!

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Warriors saga belongs to Erin Hunter and all associates. I do not own any of the original characters created by them. Any original cat or human characters created by me belong solely to me. All rights reserved.

* * *

The sky was littered with the mixing rays of gold and rose as the sun fell beneath the horizon. The creatures of the day scurried to their warm, soft dens, preparing for the coming of night. The land seemed eager to fall into its deep slumber, but the lean shadows in the trees told of something different. Sleek bodies weaved themselves through he sprawling roots of the trees, their pelts brushing against the brambles and bushes. Their eyes glistened as the last remains of the sunlight filled the sky. The trees began to thin as they continued on, leaving the creatures exposed to the world. As they padded forward, a large, shifting shadow lingered on the opposite edge of the clearing. Toms and she-cats of many pelts and colors stood there with bristling fur and unsheathed claws.

Before them all stood a lone tom. His shoulders were wide and heavy with muscles that matched the thick skull that rested upon them. His pelt held a splattering mix of brown and white patches with scars littering his form, telling the tales of many battles. His eyes shone with a brilliant blue that could match the beauty of the sea, but they held only a hard, bitter anger.

"Do you dare fight me and my warriors, Owlstar," he spat as the cats that came lurking from the trees stopped.

From the crowd of felines, a lean, smooth she-cat stepped out. Her pelt gleamed with a softness that only a she-cat could ever carry. Owlstar's frame appearec small and fragile when compared to the bulk of the tom that addressed her. Her deep green eyes were calm but glistened with a burning intensity of a leader. Her brown and tan speckled fur remained flat along her back, showing nothing of the anger that clawed just beneath her flesh.

"You know the agreement, Weaselstar," the she-cat answered, her voice level but firm. "This is Thunderclan territory. You no longer have any say regarding it."

A sharp hiss followed by protesting yowls erupted in response. "That agreement died when your grandfather did," Weaselstar snapped, the fur along his shoulders bristling in anger. "Times have changed. The twolegs are becoming bolder. My clan must survive and I'll do whatever it takes to do just that."

With cold, narrowed eyes, the tom's tail gave a sharp, jerky flick forward before the night came alive with yowls of battle. The cats lurched forward, meeting the warriors of Thunderclan in a flurry of hisses and yowls. Teeth broke flesh, claws tore fur, blood soaked pelts. The sounds of the battle rang through the night sky.

Teeth bared, stained with the red blood of her enemies, Owlstar made one final swipe at a Shadowclan tom. Her claws ripped open the flesh of his muzzle, sending him yowling and scrambling back to his clan's territory. The small she-cat watched him go in silence, her green eyes unfocused and almost unseeing of any one particular swarm of squirming, spitting fur.

"Owlstar, behind you," came an alarmed yowl before another form came tumbling down onto her own. Gasping for air, she felt her attacker's claws rake down the side of her dust colored pelt, small beads of blood gathering along the broken skin. Twisting her neck, her teeth sunk deeply into the thick fur of the larger tom. The repercussion was another assault of claws down her flank. Doing what she could to gather her thoughts, the she-cat jerked her lithe form to the side, rolling the two onto the ground. Thrashing about on her back, she smothered the warrior beneath her. The tabby spat at her sudden movements, his grip briefly loosening, giving her more than enough time. Squirming out of his grasp, she gave the tom nothing of a warning or opportunity to stand before she was on him.

Her teeth sunk into the deep muscle of his shoulder, her anger and determination driving her on. A series of furious hisses burst forth from the warrior as his paws blindly battered at the leader. Sinking her teeth in deeper until the metallic taste of blood stained her tongue, Owlstar shook her head from one side to the other, tearing the flesh further. A squeal of pain erupted from the young tom. The instant the she-cat's jaws released him he went stumbling back to his clan, wailing in pain and defeat.

"Shadowclan, retreat," came Weaselstar's yowl from somewhere within the battle. The warriors of the enemy clan were quick to shake themselves loose of their attackers, darting back into the muddied lands they resided in.

"This isn't over, Owlstar! Mark my words. We will take back what is rightfully ours," the tom spat through his matted, blood stained muzzle before running after his clan members. Hold her tail high, the Thunderclan leader watched the tom flee with his warriors. Once he was out of sight, Owlstar finally allowed her exhaustion to show through. Shoulders sagging, the brown she-cat turned to the brave warriors of her own clan. Her eyes carefully looked over each and every one.

"You have all fought with bravery and honor," she praised them. "But, I fear this dispute will not end so easily."

Carefully stepping up to stand before her warriors, ignoring the burning pain in her shoulder, Owlstar held her head high in a rather regal manner. "Patchfoot, I need you to gather as many warriors with only minor injuries to heavily mark the border."

"Of course, Owlstar," the tom meowed with a small nod of his head before turning away to gather a small patrol. "Everyone else is to return to camp and are to report to Sootthroat immediately." With a brief flick of her tail, the brown she-cat led the remaining of her injured warriors to the camp.

"You have to be more careful, Owlstar," a dark grey tom scolded the leader as he pressed a pulpy clump of chewed leaves against the open gash in her shoulder. Her ears twitched back as the juices from the plant stung at the wound, but she gave no other obvious sign of her discomfort.

"I can't just sit back and allow my clan to fight for me," she replied, her deep green eyes staring at the aging tom. "I still have plenty of lives to give, Sootthroat." A soft chuckle slipped through the Thunderclan's medicine cat as he lightly shook his head. "Ah, you've never changed from that young kit I remember."

His soft words brought a flickering sense of comfort to the she-cat, purring softly. But, her purr gradually fell silent as she lowered her gaze to the smooth earth beneath her. "…It worries me, Sootthroat," Owlstar began in a quiet, hesitant voice. "Weaselstar isn't going to stop until he gets that clearing or dies trying. And, that's not even touching the trouble with the other clans."

Her ears flattened back against her skull, her tail weakly slumping onto the ground beside her. "The Warrior Code can only do so much…but it's falling apart just with everything else."

Lost in her own world of worry and uncertainty, Owlstar jumped as she felt the older tom briskly lick at her ear. "I know. I know," he soothed. "Even the companionship between the clans' medicine cats have become tense and brittle. But, sometimes, things must get worse before they get better." The she-cat's deep green orbs carefully watched Sootthroat before giving a soft, almost inaudible sigh.

"Perhaps…has Starclan told you anything more," she finally inquired. Her shoulders slumped as the tom shook his head, disappointment trembling through her being. "No, they have been silent to me," he explained with a small frown. "But, they cannot always explain their words to us."

"Yes…Yes, I suppose you are right," she sighed, her tail curling around her paws. "What was it again?"

"In our darkest days, the Moon and Sun shall heal the land."

* * *

**A/N:**So, there it is! Not exceedingly long or anything, but it is only the prologue. -shrugs- Anyways, I know, no Kigo action or anything of the sorts. But, it will come...eventually. Never fun if there's no drama before it all, right? I will be putting up Chapter 1 in a few days, but don't get use to such fast updates! It's only because I've already had these two written out on paper. That will not usually happen and I can not guarantee anything. But, I can promise an update at least every week. For now at least. That is subject to change so don't go on a rage if it does. Lol Adios! -poofs in cloud of purple smoke and sparkles-


	2. What Now?

_**A/N:**_ Alright, another chapter done! So, we finally get to seeing Kim and Shego, but no, no Kigo. Don't get impatient now. Lol But, nothing much left to say. And, a shout out thanks for my friend who helped me look over it all 3

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all characters related to the series belong to The Walt Disney Company. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Warriors saga belongs to Erin Hunter and all associates. I do not own any of the original characters created by them. Any original cat or human characters created by me belong solely to me. All rights reserved.

* * *

"Shego," a coarse voice called from the intercom, receiving only a low, muffled groan in response that could barely be heard throughout the room.

There was nothing quite special or unique about the small and rather simple bedroom. In one corner of the room sat a thin, short dresser that was painted with a glazed black color, matching the wall that it leaned heavily against. The drawers were carelessly left open, articles of cloth thrown mindlessly into them. A single oval mirror hung on the wall just above. On the opposite wall there was a large cast iron bed where a gathered clump of sheets and comforters sat upon the mattress.

Beside it was a small, thin-legged nightstand that held the crackling speakers of the intercom. For a time not even a single buzz came from the plastic mesh of the speaker. But, the silence was not, unfortunately, left undisturbed.

"_**Shego!**_"

A sharp, much louder growl rumbled from the mass of sheets on the bed as the cloth shifted, twisting itself even farther. From beneath them a pale, green-hued hand shot out, its thin, nimble fingers searched blindly for something along the smooth, metallic surface of the nightstand. Black painted nails scraped over the rough speakers before finally finding the small, pale grey button beside the device.

"What," the woman's voice grumbled out, her tone wavering in a torpid manner, but her irritation was nevertheless clear.

"What is the meaning of sleeping in so late," the man demanded. "You know you are to be up by eight. It's already eight o' three!"

The pale hand tensed as the woman flicked the edge of her covers back. Her thick raven hair draped unceremoniously over her shoulders and back, her deep green eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Oh, please," she snorted. "Like an extra three minutes in bed is going to kill ya."

_'Not that that isn't a bad idea,'_ the villainess silently joked, bringing something of an amused smile to her lips.

A long groan could be heard from the opposite side of the intercom before Drakken spoke once more. "Just hurry up and get here. I need you to get things ready for the machine."

Shego said nothing more, lifting her finger from the button before she stretched herself back against her bed, clearly having no intentions of getting up any time soon.

"Dr. D can manage enough without me for another hour. Besides, I need my beauty sleep," she sighed, smiling comfortably as she allowed her form to sink into the mattress.

"Shego, I mean it! Get up here…"

The last of his words were lost, though, as a glowing fist came crashing down onto the speaker. The metal oozed and melted from beneath the burning hand as it sputtered out its last sounds before buzzing into a silence.

Now, whether the villainess really had planned on returning into a deep slumber or not no longer seemed to matter to her. Wide awake from the seemingly never-ending whining from that blue-skinned villain, Shego found that she couldn't get herself to even feel tired.

"Of course. Leave it to the 'Brilliant Drakken' to ruin my morning," the villainess hissed into the darkness of her room before she finally lifted herself up into a sitting position. Wearing nothing more but a thin green tank and a pair of black and green- checkered boxer shorts, Shego gave something of a heavy sigh. While the pay was relatively well and there were a number of upsides with being employed by the villain, there were times when she wondered why she was still working with him.

There was hardly a time when the duo actually accomplished their 'world dominating' plans and any other plots or missions they would attempt were usually put to an end by the world famous heroine Kim Possible. Her train of thought paused for a moment as the red-haired teen came to mind. As she herself was a world renowned thief who was wanted in seven different countries, it was difficult to find anyone who could truly stand up to her power.

Shego was trained in a number of martial arts, her skills surpassing even many of the 'masters' who she had trained with. Only a few could keep up with her, and, oddly enough in her mind, the teen heroine had managed to earn a place with those chosen few. The girl had talent. Archnemesisor not, Shego had to at least respect her for that. As she continued to sit there silently in her bed, a small almost inaudible laugh slipped pass her lips.

How could the girl who she was constantly fighting and sworn to defeat always manage to somehow wiggle her way into her thoughts? Running a pale hand through her stark black locks, Shego finally flipped the black covers off of her thin, lithe form. Whether she liked it completely or not, she had a job that needed to be done. She swung her legs over the side of the bed in a single fluid motion, her green orbs glancing over at the simple digital clock that sat at the far edge of her nightstand. The glowing red numbers read '8:09', bringing the villainess' common, unmistakable smirk to her expression.

Nothing like keeping that blubbering buffoon in the lab waiting.

* * *

"Hey, KP, wait up!"

Jerking to a stop, the red-haired teen looked back over her shoulder to see her blonde-haired friend running up to her through the hall. He had a red tee on with some sort of video game logo that she was unfamiliar with. And, as always, he had a pair of light tan pants. He was carrying a small stack of books in one arm, holding them against his chest as his other hand waved out at her just above his head.

Of course, with how he was repeatedly shouting her name it was close to impossible _not_ to see him. Lightly rolling her eyes, Kim Possible couldn't stop the small smile from forming on her lips as she patiently waited for her best friend to get through the crowd of their school's hall. The boy had a wide smile plastered on his lips as he finally slid to a stop in front of the young woman.

"Hey, KP, thought I wouldn't be able to catch ya through all that," Ron said with a faint laugh. His words got nothing more but a faint eye roll from his friend.

"Was that all really necessary, though," Kim questioned with a well-humored tone. "We've been meeting in the same spot after school for the past four years now. It's not like I was going to leave you behind."

It was all happening so fast. It was their last year of high school and everything was beginning to pile up. Although Kim was working hard as she always was, applying to a number of colleges and universities across the nation, she still felt the pressures of it all weighing down on her. It was a wonder, really, how her best friend managed to keep his calm, playful attitude even with the end of the year creeping up so quickly.

Ron seemed neither stressed nor tense about any of the stages of applying for colleges or receiving scholarships to pay for his classes. It was like this school year was no different from any of the others. Kim had always had a number of things on her mind and had assumed that even in her senior year she would be able to handle it all just as well as she had before. But, even the famed Kim Possible, world hero and crime fighter, was finding herself wearing thin.

She did her best to hide her overall mental exhaustion, but that didn't mean it wasn't there. Of course, she was managing far better than some of the other students of Middleton High.

With only a simple shrug of his shoulders, Ron shoved his hands into his pockets before stepping beside his friend. "Man, I'm so happy for the weekend. Rufus and I got some major plans, right buddy," he said cheerfully, glancing down as the small pink rodent poked his head out of his pocket.

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh," the small creature nodded, his wide smile matching his owner's. Kim could only quietly laugh as she lightly shook her head.

"Oh? What, spending all weekend at Bueno Nacho," she questioned in a teasing manner, gently shoving Ron's shoulder. The boy stumbled a bit off to the side, laughing a bit as he attempted to make an offended scoff. "What? Nah, no way," he said as he waved his friend off. "We're spending the weekend at Bueno Nacho _and_ playing the new Red Ops game!"

By that time Rufus had climbed his way up the young man's shirt, sitting on his shoulder as he again nodded his head in an overly enthusiastic manner. "Yeah! Bang, Bang," the rodent chirped in his broken English. It was an impressive thing, really. Kim had always wondered what it was that made Rufus so much more different from the other animals she had come across. But, after going through so many different missions only to experience the most bizarre inventions and creations, it wasn't something that completely shocked her.

"Oh, yes, that sounds thrilling," she said in a rather over exaggerated manner. This time it was Ron's turn to gently shove the girl's shoulder, bringing the two laughing.

"What about you, Kim," the boy gradually asked as the two of them stepped out from their school. The two walked side-by-side, their forms lose and relaxed with the promise of a relatively uncluttered weekend. But, of course, anything could happen to upset that said peaceful weekend.

And, the world did not disappoint. Before the young woman could even begin to explain her plans for the weekend, an all too familiar chirp came from within her backpack. With her attention quickly grasped, Kim twisted herself around, gripping the side pocket that held her Kimmunicator. It took a moment for her to fish it out of the compartment, but once it was between her fingers she flipped it on.

"Hey, Wade, what's the sitch?"

The screen of the device flashed to life, revealing the young genius to the two older teens. As per usual he was typing furiously on one of his many keyboards, his brown eyes only briefly glancing up at Kim before he began to speak.

"Hey, Kim. Just got a hit on a possible plot of Drakken," he began to explain, his head twisting around for a moment as he gazed at another screen before finally looking at the heroine. "From what I'm getting it seems that he's gathered a rather large amount of energy. I haven't been able to find out exactly what he's planning to do, but it's obviously something big."

Nodding her head, Kim listened with the greatest attention. Ron on the other hand, seemed to be satisfied with the brief explanation. "Alright, lets go, then!"

Sending her friend something of a frown, the red-haired heroine looked back at the computer genius. "Alright, where are they located," she asked as she pulled her backpack over her shoulder once more, quickly beginning to make her way to the front of the school.

"They're located by a lake just at the Canadian border. I'm sending you the coordinates now," Wade explained just as the hand-held device gave a small chirp to indicate the arrival of said coordinates. "And, I'm having a pick up ready for you as well."

"Awesome, thanks, Wade," she said with an appreciated smile.

"Hey, like you always say, 'No big'," the boy said with a chuckle before his image clicked off of the Kimmunicator.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it! Nothing too exciting yet, but we'll get there I promise!

Rate and Review, please! 3


End file.
